Downfall
by hurpdedurp
Summary: In City Eight, CCA units and Rebel soldiers fight to the death. However, there comes a day in everybody's life where they have to accept it: the good guys dont always win. Story better than summary, R&R heavily requested.


"Alright, listen up. Gears, your gonna go to the roof of CCH Block A, and drop a grenade onto the sidewalk below, the explosion should attract a lot of CCA attention." A female rebel wearing a standard LAMBDA cell uniform nodded.

The Scottish voice continued."Luna, you go to the CCH C-D Connecting Bridge and hit the CCA with an RPG. After two shots, switch to your MP7 and law down suppressing fire for me and Frostbite. We'll come out of the CCH block A's front entrance and take down some CCA with a close range weapon."

Luna nodded aswell as Frostbite, both male rebels. The Scottish one spoke once more. "A'ight, lets get in position!" All of the rebels began moving. They went out the main entrance to the base, which led to the subways. They proceeded upwards and got in their respective positions.

Gears pulled the grenade pin and dropped it, as it went off, it took a single CCA unit with it. Several other CCAs ran to the point of detonation. About seven of them were there. Luna fired the RPG at the group, and took them all out. The smoke trail led the CCA right to his position.

Luna swapped his weapon for the MP7, and took aim at the CCA by CCH block A. He began firing, none of the rounds hitting. Frostbite and Demoman burst through CCH block A's front entrance and began blasting the CCA with shotguns. Two went down, one of them stayed standing, and seemingly unaffected.

The unit turned around, chuckling as he did so. Frostbite and Demoman fired again, this time the bullets pierced the unit's armor. The unit keeled over, down but not out. He raised an AR2 to the pair of anticitizens. The two, like any other human being, feared the weapon. Demoman fired again, the last shell in the weapon ejecting.

Frostbite retreated back into CCH block A, where he met up with Gears, who was armed with a USP-Match handgun. Meanwhile, Demoman was getting his ass kicked outside of CCH block A. The unit fired two rounds at Demoman, one hitting his stomach, the other tearing through his heart. Demoman dropped, he was dead before he hit the ground.

Several other CCA units rushed to CCH block A, and they entered the building. Gears and Frostbite were proceeding to the rooftops, hoping for a good escape route. Luna jumped down from the bridge, and made no attempt to hide the pain from the fall. He sprinted all the way to CCH block A, and saw the action on the rooftops.

Gears and Frostbite were running and gunning away from the CCA horde. They gave up quickly on weapons, and dropped them. A round from an AR2 hit Frostbite in the ankle of his left leg, and he fell over. Frostbite, having no means of defense, could only watch as the massive group of CCA fired on him.

Frostbite's entire body was pretty much a giant bullet hole. Gears was running and jumping from roof to roof through her sobs, she had just lost two friends-no, brothers, to the CCA. She quickly began to run out of rooftop she could use to escape, and slowed to a walk. The CCA took advantage of this, unleashing every weapon they had on her. Gears was shot at least five times in each limb, and took several 9mm and Pulse rounds to the torso.

Luna fired on the rooftop crowd of CCA, his weapon having little effect due to the range. He made his way into CCH block A's interior, proceeding up the stairs while reloading. He hit the door to the rooftop, raising his weapon. As soon as he walked out, the CCA took immediate action.

"Drop the weapon, on the ground, now!" Luna simple shook his head and laughed. His expression soon turned serious, as he prepared to fire from the hip. "Fuck. You." Was the only thing he said before firing. A few of the CCA units fell, injured, while others let their armor do the work.

The group of CCA fired on Luna, several rounds ripping through him. Luna continued firing, but was heavily wounded due to the CCA's weaponry. More and more rounds kept hitting Luna until he was on the ground, seemingly dead. One unit walked over, and poked Luna with his gun barrel.

Luna shot back up into a sitting position, and raised a grenade, pulling off the pin. "Get back, get b-!" Was all the CCA was able to say before the grenade detonated. About ten of the CCA units were killed in the blast, around fifteen more injured.

Luna laid there, barely alive. He was missing a right arm, right leg, his entire body had third degree burns, and his hair was burned completely off.

Luna, unable to move, simply thought about what would happen next. Is there an afterlife? If so, will it be any good? If not, does he just sit there and rot in the ground for an eternity? So many questions, nobody there to answer. Luna rested his head back against the rooftop. He laid there for a few minutes, thinking. His vision began to blur.

Well, this was it. The blur began taking over his entire field of view, the blur was replaced with red, the red was replaced with black, which was replaced with white. The sound began to disappear from the world aswell, Luna had nothing left. He could not feel, hear, see, move…hell, if he survived this, why not commit suicide?

The white began to make shapes, until Luna's entire vision was a white trainstation. Luna realized he could move once more, and stood up. He walked over to a man wearing a similar jumpsuit to the standard citizen outfit, this one was white, however. He opened his mouth to speak, but found no words.

The man simply smiled, and motioned for him to board the train. He did so, and the train began moving. At first, it was just a white tunnel, until the real destination approached. Green grass and trees surrounded Luna and the train, a waterfall leading into a small lake in the distance. The train slowed to a stop, as all of its passengers got out. Luna wanted to just jump up and down in joy. If this was hit eternity, then he sure as hell wasn't gonna decline.

Several people wearing white jumpsuits got off the train aswell, three others appeared not far from Luna. He instantly recognized them as his teammates. Well, there it all was. A lake, green life, other people with no super-government ruling them, and his three best friends.

Who said death was a bad thing?


End file.
